Under Queer Circumstances
by Ready Steady Go
Summary: After being blackmailed by Jakotsu, Inuyasha has three weeks to secure his relationship with Kagome & turn his roommate Bankotsu into the gay-stud Jakotsu’s always wanted. It’s a little crazy, but hey, it’s all in the name of love. (InuKago BankJak)
1. Chapter 1: On the Straight and Narrow

Authors' Notes: This fanfic is a collaboration between authors **KellyChan85** (ff.net id: 92753 ) and **TailFluffGirl **(ff.net id: 324872 ). 

A while back we decided that it would be fun to write an AU humor/romance featuring our respective two favorite pairings to write in fanfiction (Inuyasha/Kagome and Bankotsu/Jakotsu respectively.) Soon this idea was born and we set out to write it. We will probably be updating it weekly on Wednesdays. (KellyChan usually spends the weekend at TailFluff's and so we'll be sitting down together to write it at that time.)

Also, since we do **not** want people reviewing or emailing us about it- We will state right now that these are the following pairings that will appear in this piece. We will _not _change or alter them, so if you don't like it- **turn back now**. 

Listed in order of plot significance and the size of their roles in the story:

**In major roles:** Inuyasha/Kagome, Bankotsu/Jakotsu, Kouga/Ayame.

**In minor roles:** Sesshoumaru/Kagura, Suikotsu/Kikyou, Inutaishou/Izayoi, Rin/Kohaku, Miroku/Sango, and Hiten/Kaguya.

As a note- The Jakotsu and Inuyasha relationship in this is purely **one-sided**- _just like it is in the series_. Jakotsu's attraction to Inuyasha is **purely **physical lust, and Inuyasha in **no way, shape, or form reciprocates. **

This fic is rated PG-13 for suggestive themes. (Thank you Jakotsu and Miroku.)

Also- if you haven't noticed already- this deals with the issue of homosexuality and issues of "coming out." If for some reason that is unsettling to you, then please turn back. We **don't **need your immature flames. Thank you.

We ask that you all please read, _review_ and enjoy ^^

------------------------------------------------------------

~Under Queer Circumstances~

By KellyChan85 & TailFluffGirl

--------------------------------------------

Three weeks for a college student isn't much time.

Three weeks to avoid an embarrassing secret from being spilled.

Three weeks to throw someone in the closet and drag them out.

Three weeks to un-straighten one to save the other's masculinity.

Three weeks under queer circumstances.

But hey- it's all in the name of love.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

On The Straight and Narrow

---------------------------------------------

It was just a simple Monday in the campus cafeteria. The same faces, the same line to wait in, and the same food that was always offered. The mid-day classes just finishing up left the line growing in length by the moment as everyone rushed to get a quick meal before their afternoon courses. Tables were filling up, and the usual dull roar of conversation filled the air, it seemed just like any other day. But the sound of the intercom system clicking on quieted most, and left expectant ears awaiting the mid-afternoon campus radio program.

"Goooooood Afternoon boys and girls, this is everyone's favorite DJ, Monkeyman Naraku spinning out some tunes for ya here on Saru85- the Hakurei University radio station. But before that, we've got a little treat for all you out there that sent in for our ticket raffle. As you all know- in three weeks, the brand new 'Castle of Illusions' theme park is opening up here locally and our lovely little station managed to snag up some special Exclusive Premiere Night passes for four. That's right; four lucky students here will get to see the theme park before the rest of us suckers. Soooo listen up now, because the winner is…"

The voice paused as the room fell silent in curiosity. 

"And….it's…. oh damn got the paper upside down. Just a second. And the winner is… Jakotsu Douseiai."

A high-pitched squeal of joy resounded throughout the cafeteria as the one whose name had been announced registered his victory. His black-hair was tied up in a loop and it bounced up and down as he jumped in excitement. From across the room, a shorter boy with a long braid leapt up from his chair and ran across the cafeteria, accidentally knocking into a young female on the way. With a quick apology he continued towards his friend, flinging his arms around him in a hug.

The girl, who had been run into, sighed in slight annoyance as she looked down to the handful of textbooks that she'd dropped as a result of the collision. Before she could reach down to pick it up though, a boy from nearby in line stepped in front of her. 

"Uhh here," He stuttered. The dark haired girl looked up at him, registering who the long silver-white hair and ever present bandanna he wore tied on his head belonged to. As he leaned down to pick up her dropped books and hand them to her, the girl blinked in surprise. "Kagome… are you okay?" The young man asked, concerned that she may have been hurt due to being ran into. Kagome shook her head.

            "Ah, I'm fine," She paused and smiled brightly. "Thank you Inuyasha." The white haired boy turned away, a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks. 

            "Keh!" Kagome adjusted her backpack and bit her lip. 

            "Well ah… I'll see you later, okay Inuyasha?" She managed, her voice slightly nervous. The young man scratched the back of his head.

            "Uhh… sure," He replied. Kagome turned away and waved, a smile on her face as she headed to her table, leaving Inuyasha behind. He stared after her for a few moments, before shaking his head and making his way over to the area of the cafeteria he usually sat in. 

----------------------------------

            Kagome leaned back in her chair with a light sigh- piling her textbooks up neatly and placing them in her backpack to avoid future disasters. From across the table a young woman with red hair tied in dual ponytails on the sides of her head gave the other girl a knowing smile. 

            "So Kagome, what happened over there with Inuyasha?" She asked as she took a sip of her Sprite. Kagome blinked, not knowing her friend had seen their encounter. 

            "It was nothing Ayame, I just dropped my books and he picked them up." Ayame laughed to herself. 

            "You like him don't you?" She inquired with intent. Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed lightly.

            "Ayame!" 

            "Oh come on Kagome, ever since we moved into that apartment building you two have just kept running into each other…" Ayame trailed off. She and Kagome lived downstairs a level from Inuyasha and his roommate in the college owned apartment complex they resided in. 

            "We're just friends," She replied lamely. The red-haired girl grinned. 

            "Really now?"

            "Seriously Ayame, it's Inuyasha. He's so… immature." She replied, thinking of the way he sometimes overreacted negatively in situations. 

            "Then you should stop blushing every time I mention him to you like this," Ayame retorted. She didn't reply for a moment, but finally sighed deeply.

            "I guess I didn't know I was so obvious," The young woman confessed.

            "Oh you are," Ayame paused. "You know Kagome… I think he likes you too." The other girl pointed out, thinking of his slightly flustered demeanor that he carried every time he encountered Kagome. 

            "No he doesn't…" The black haired girl sighed, disappointment clear in her tone. The redhead shrugged and took another sip from her beverage. 

            "Trust me, he does. He gets even more flustered than you do, and from what I've seen- it's not like him to pick up just _any_ random girl's textbooks." Kagome glanced over in the direction of where Inuyasha sat across the cafeteria. 

            "Maybe…" She interrupted herself. "No Ayame, we're just friends, in fact… we barely know each other." Kagome pointed out. Truthfully, the two of them rarely did anything but have short encounters at school or when they saw each other in the hallways at their apartment. "We've never even gone anywhere together." Ayame wagged her finger in her friend's direction. 

            "Well then maybe… you should change that." She suggested. 

            Kagome bit her lip as her eyes wandered in the silver haired boy's direction. _Maybe…I should._

------------------------------

Across the room at their usual table, Inuyasha tapped his finger impatiently as he watched the braided-boy walk back to his seat. 

            "So, that's Kagome right?" He asked plopping down in his chair.

            "Keh! At least I wasn't like… hugging Jakotsu," Inuyasha muttered lamely. The boy shrugged.

             "What's wrong with being happy for my friend?"

            "Bankotsu…he's like…you know and…." He trailed off. Rolling his eyes, the black-haired boy shook his head.

             "So he's gay. What's the problem?" Inuyasha glared at an unseen spot on the wall.

             "The problem is he's…like that towards me. Why can't he go be gay on someone else?" Laughing to himself, Bankotsu sighed.

             "You afraid he'll scare that Kagome girl away?"

            "No! I just…don't want him…clinging on me and…stuff…" Inuyasha grumbled.

            "So what was that about anyways? I couldn't tell since I was talking with Jakotsu." Bankotsu inquired curiously. 

            "What was what about?" He snapped.

            "You picked up her books right, Mr. Romance?" The black-haired boy smirked at the way his friend spluttered on his drink.

            "Keh! Shut up. It's…not like that!" Inuyasha shot back, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Knowing all too well from being the less-than-romantic boy's roommate, Bankotsu could only shake his head again.

            "Why don't you just ask her out and get it over with?" Inuyasha glared, not liking where this discussion was going.

            "And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" He retorted in irritation.

            "You just," Bankotsu paused taking a bite from his sandwich, "Need to talk to her."

            "Talk…to her?" Inuyasha blinked innocently, not sure what 'talking' would entail.

            "Well…isn't that how those things work?" The braided boy cocked his head to the side.

            "I don't know, you tell me!" He said with a 'hmph' before returning to his own food.

            "Hey, I've never had a crush on someone like this before." He shrugged.

            "It's not a crush!" The white haired boy exclaimed, punching the table in frustration as his blush deepened.

            "Hmm…why don't you just, you know, write down something nice to say to her and like…ask to go see a movie or something? That's what most people do… I think," Bankotsu suggested, not being all that well versed on the ways of romance himself.

            "Keh- Why would I write it down?" He crossed his arms sulkily. 

            "Well… would it help you to know what to say if you wrote it down?" Bankotsu wondered. Inuyasha sighed.

            "Hmph, I guess it would." The young man reached down and unzipped his backpack, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "I don't know why I'm doing this anyway." He put his pen to the paper and tapped it, unsure of what to write. Finally, he gulped, and scribbled something down. Bankotsu glanced over inquisitively to see what he had written. 

_            Kagome…_

            "Umm Inuyasha, I don't think just writing her name is going to tell her anything." The braided boy pointed out. 

            "Keh! I wasn't done!" He grumbled and scratched her name out with the pen in frustration. With an annoyed sigh, he started over. 

            _Kagome- Do you want to go do stuff with me?_

            Bankotsu creased his brows as he read. "That sounds… wrong." 

            "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha retorted, blushing and crossing it out when he finally registered how it sounded out of context. Pausing to take a sip of his Mountain Dew, he tried again.

            _Kagome- I've been watching you for a long time and I..._

            He quickly scratched that one out, not wanting to sound like a stalker.   

            _Kagome- Will you go out with me?_

            Inuyasha winced, that just seemed… too blunt. Bankotsu shrugged. 

            "Maybe you should just say what comes to you then?" He offered. Inuyasha shook his head and began writing again.

            _Kagome- I like being with you. It would be nice if we could spend some time together. _

            Inuyasha paused to collect his thoughts, pleased with how this attempt had come out so far. Bankotsu glanced at it and smiled. 

            "I _think_ that one is a good start," The young man stated. The white haired boy nodded and put the pen to paper again, stopping when a squeally voice caught his ears.

            "Inu…ya…sha!" Jakotsu exclaimed wrapping his arms around the disgruntled boy's neck.

            "Get off me you freak!" Inuyasha said, struggling to free himself from the vice-like grip. Bankotsu on the other hand, just glared.

            "So didya hear?" He gushed, tightening his grip on his current infatuation, "I won some tickets to that new amusement park."

            "Like I care- now get off me!" The young man continued to jerk away until finally he just stood up, his chair clattering to the ground. Smirking with a predatory gleam in his eyes, Jakotsu licked his lips.

             "Come on cutie, don'tcha want to go with me?"

            "No!" Inuyasha yelled back, "Why the hell would I want to do that?!" Sighing Jakotsu produced a slight pout.

             "Aww, come on. You know I think you're adorable. Why not? I'll make it fun…"

            "Just no! Stay away from me!" He continued, wondering how in the world Jakotsu had gotten any impression that he even thought of him as more than his roommate's best friend.

            About to retreat, his affections once again denied, the taller boy noted with interest the waylaid note on the table.

            "Oh no…" Inuyasha began, but it was too late. Jakotsu had snatched it up and was now grinning wickedly.

Hoping to save himself any embarrassment, and not sure what else he could do, the white-haired boy quickly grabbed Jakotsu by the arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria into the hall.

-------------------------------------------

Back across the way, the two girls who had been previously discussing him looked up as the commotion at his table caught their attention. Before they could observe any further though the loud clatter of a tray being haphazardly sat down on their table drew their eyes over to a black-haired boy with a long ponytail.

            "Hey, what's dog-ear boy doing with the gay guy?" He asked, his two friends sitting down beside him.

            "Kouga," Ayame warned, knowing all to well that her boyfriend wasn't exactly on good terms with Inuyasha.

            "You don't think he's…." One of the other boys trailed off running a hand up through his spiky white hair.

            "Hakkaku! Inuyasha's not gay!" Kagome cut in. The red-haired girl just smirked.

            "And here I thought you didn't care about him…"

            "Well I… I know he's not gay," She replied lamely, a light blush growing on her cheeks.

            "Then why is he out in the hallway with that Jakotsu guy? They don't talk that often, so it seems kinda…suspicious," The gray and black haired boy questioned.

            "Ginta, you think that they're hiding some…" Hakkaku began, but Kouga cut him off.

            "Maybe he's hiding some secret love affair with him."

            "Now that is just enough!" Ayame said standing, causing all three of the boys to shrink down in their chairs, "Don't go and dash all of Kagome's hopes of getting him for a boyfriend."

            "Who said I wanted him to be my boyfriend?!" Kagome stuttered, her blush deepening.

            "Just trust me, Inuyasha isn't gay. He's probably one of the straightest guys here…" She continued, twisting a strand of her red-hair between her fingers, "You three are just nuts."

            "Hey, Ayame- what are you saying…" Kouga began, not too pleased with how that undermined his masculinity.

            "I know you're straight too, you idiot. Sheesh Kouga, chill out."

            "But I wonder what they're talking about…" Kagome spoke up, her eyes looking off in the direction they left in.

---------------------------------------------

Out in the hallway, Inuyasha skidded to a halt and quickly removed his hand from Jakotsu's arm as if he'd touched a hot stove.

            "Don't you dare…" He growled under his breath, making it known that this was not to be spoken of aloud _ever._

            "Don't I dare what?" Jakotsu questioned, waving the note about above Inuyasha's head.

            "Give that back!" The boy demanded, fearing for what could be the biggest embarrassment of his life. 

            "So this is why you haven't been returning my affections?" The black haired young man taunted. "I bet this 'Kagome' would _love_ to see this." Inuyasha blanched and snapped his arm out to grab the note, glaring when Jakotsu pulled his hand out of his reach. 

            "Don't you _dare_ tell her!" He threatened dangerously. Jakotsu waved the note a bit.

            "Okay then, let's make a deal." 

            "I'm not making any sick twisted deals with you!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just _give it back_!"

            "Oh you're no fun," Pouting, he started to tap the center of his forehead as to spark an idea. "Well how about this…in three weeks, that amusement park opens up and I have four passes to the premiere night." The shorter boy glared, still not liking this whole predicament.

            "Yah, so?" He muttered, afraid of where this might be going.

            "So I want to get to go with some cutie of a guy and enjoy myself." Inuyasha shuddered, seriously hoping that this would in no way whatsoever involve him. "It really is kind of a downer now that I know you've got your heart set on someone else- a girl of all things," Jakotsu sighed, "So, either you come up with some guy that I like to go with me or you are coming with me in his place." He finished with a smirk. Blinking, and balling his fists as he looked to the note the other boy still held, Inuyasha exhaled loudly.

            "So get you a boyfriend or I have to…go with you?" He said with a gulp at his sealed fate.

            "Basically yes," The black-haired man said with a sadistic smile playing on his lips, "But, it can't just be any guy. The guy you get has to be gay. I don't want to be wasting my time with just anyone."

            "Well I'm not gay!" Inuyasha protested, "Why the hell drag me with you then?" Jakotsu laughed.

            "You're cute enough I can overlook that little problem," The white-haired boy withheld a gag. 

            "Is that a deal then? You get me a new boyfriend and heck- I might even be inclined to give you and that girl the other passes," His expression darkened, "But… if you can't get me a hot sexy man all willing to be mine, then _you're_ mine for the night."

Looking between the floor and the note still clutched in Jakotsu's hand, Inuyasha realized that it was either this or humiliation in front of Kagome. Some of those earlier attempts at writing down his thoughts were…well, downright embarrassing. 

_If I agree, then I have three weeks to get some gay guy for him to go with and I'm safe. But…if I don't…_ Inuyasha winced at the thought. _If I don't… then Kagome will see the note..._

            "Fine," He snapped, "I'll get you a stupid boyfriend in three weeks." Jakotsu giggled.

            "Good luck cutie, I've been looking all over this campus for anyone to my taste for the three years I've been here and haven't found someone yet. Don't think you're off the hook as my date yet."

            "Oh yah well… Keh!" Inuyasha whipped around and stormed off, turning back when a thought crossed his mind. "But you have to hold up your half of the deal." He narrowed his eyes. "That note gets shown to _no one_." Jakotsu placed the note in the pocket of his jeans, and patted it. 

            "I won't say a word unless you fall through," He replied, devious smirk still on his face. Not wanting to deal with this issue anymore, and extremely pissed off, the white-haired boy balled his fists as if he was almost considering beating Jakotsu until he could get the note back, but then just returned to storming back into the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------

Having been left at the table alone was bad enough, but the fact he was currently wondering what was going on between his roommate and his openly gay best friend left Bankotsu with a very sour taste in his mouth.

Every few seconds he would glance in the direction they left in, almost half-tempted to get up and follow them. That's when; Inuyasha came stomping back into the cafeteria. And an angry Inuyasha only meant one thing to Bankotsu- Jakotsu had done _something_ to cause it.

            "What are you looking at?" He snapped as he righted his chair and sat back down.

            "Keh!" Bankotsu's braid swished sharply as he turned his head away, "I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well."

            "Keh! What the hell's your problem?!" Inuyasha shot back.

            "So let me guess, you two are going to go and be all lovey-dovey at that stupid amusement park thing. Just fucking peachy," His can of Pepsi slowly caving in as his hand constricted around it.

            _What the…_Inuyasha blinked noticing his friend's stranger than usual behavior. _He's acting all…jealous because Jakotsu didn't ask him._ He halted then, realization dawning upon him. 

            "You wanted him to ask you, right?" He questioned, testing his theory.

            "Why wouldn't I? But no, he's too caught up in _you_," Bankotsu retorted, the aluminum finally giving as his hand crushed it. He didn't even seem to notice the sticky liquid running over his fingers.

            _Oh yah, he's…really jealous. So maybe…_ Inuyasha looked between his roommate and the figure of Jakotsu who'd just re-entered the cafeteria. _Well, he seems to like Jakotsu. They are best friends… and…_ He dared a quick glance at his brooding friend. _I guess Jakotsu would think he's err… 'hot.' If only he was gay._

Then it hit him, _Wait…that's it! All I have to do is make Bankotsu…think he's gay. And then, I'm free._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 2:

With three weeks 'til the opening of the theme park, Inuyasha finds himself faced with the task of convincing his friend and roommate, Bankotsu, that's he's gay so he can be Jakotsu's 'new boyfriend.' But…how do you convince someone they're…gay?


	2. Chapter 2: The Ways to Be Gay

Authors' Notes: Just to let you know, this chapter serves as an introduction to a lot of our cast members via a rather... unique manner. All these characters will be featured in roles, so no they aren't just cameos. There are several minor characters in this chapter who we'll clarify as to who they are:

Kuranosuke Takeda- From episode 78 "Aiming for Sango- Only You."- He was the wealthy young noble who had a crush on Sango since childhood. He's handsome and somewhat romantic, but he is also rather oblivious at times.

Haraiya (known as Haraiya-sama)- From episodes 85-85 and 136.She was the old exorcist woman who could never since the evil auras, yet was always right about her hunches. Due to InuYasha being a hanyou, she was often known for throwing exorcising salts on him.

Akitoki Houjo- From the second movie and episodes 137-140- An ancestor of Kagome's schoolmate, modern day Houjo-kun, the young noble has a lot in common with his present time counterpart. Clumsy but well meaning, he has a crush on Kagome and is a bit more openly amorous than his descendent.

Suzaku (known as "Suzaku of the Flower)- From episodes 137-140, Named after one of the four directional gods, Suzaku is the leader of the four ninjas that face off against the InuYasha-tachi and Akitoki Houjo (who our dear Suzaku has his eyes set on )  Like Jakotsu, he's openly gay- and twisted.

Also, TailFluffGirl drew this picture as sort of a title pic of sorts for this fanfiction:

www. deviantart. com/ view/ 6735957/ (just remove the spaces ^^)

Other notes: The poem noted in this chapter is "When I Heard at the Close of the Day" by Walt Whitman.

And as always- please read, review and enjoy ^^

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Ways to Be Gay

---------------------------------------------------------------

The students in the lunchroom continued about their daily actives, _almost_ all of them oblivious to the underhanded scheme that had just been put into play.

On the far edge of the room, a white-haired young man sat silently, his face devoid of any easily discernable emotion. His stoic expression barely even registered a flinch as the overly enthusiastic form of Jakotsu glomped him from behind.

"Jakotsu. Off," The calm voice stated.

"Awww, Sesshoumaru you're no fun!" The black-haired young man whined as he removed his arms from around the other's neck. Finally plopping himself down in the open chair, Jakotsu sighed.

"Today's been a good day."

"You won those passes, right?" The third occupant of the table asked as she reached over and ate a fry off Sesshoumaru's plate.

"Oh, that and Inuyasha's going to come with me," He squealed, his face lighting up. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in interest, as he scooted the plate towards the young woman.

 "Kagura. Here."

"What did you do to Sesshoumaru's bro this time?" Kagura questioned, popping another fry into her mouth. Jakotsu smirked.

 "Just got ahold of a little note of his that will make him give into my wishes."

"I doubt even blackmail will work with him," Sesshoumaru noted, giving a sideways glance across the room at the person he spoke of.

"Oh, but you don't know what was in this note," He replied, gently slipping his hand into the pocket and rubbing his fingers over the paper.

"So what twisted thing are you going to make him do?" The black-haired young woman spoke up, "Because unless that note is something really bad, he wouldn't dare agree to anything." 

Tapping a finger on his lips, Jakotsu finally decided he could confide his plan with these two.

"Well," He began leaning forward towards them and lowering his voice, "I just told him if he didn't want this note to get out in the open that he'd have to come with me to the theme park opening or get me another date. Hot gay men are so hard to find," He pouted, "So I figure I'll either get Inuyasha or some hottie."

"Jakotsu, you work at a gay bar. Can't you just pick up some gay guy that way?" Kagura stated bluntly.

"Aw, but…they are all at least twenty-one like me. There's no fun in that!" He flailed, flinging his arms up in the air dramatically. Then leaning forward with a darker expression, he provocatively remarked, "They're better when they're naïve." Reaching over to the plate he'd just forfeited, Sesshoumaru took one of the fries for himself. Then with another glance at his brother, he replied.

"What does that note contain that will make him give into such warped demands?"

"Hey! It's not warped! If I was going to be warped I would have said that he had to strip naked, tie him down to my bed and…"

"Jakotsu. I'm eating," Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"Anyways, as much as I _hate_ to say it, the note happens to be something he was writing to some _woman_," Jakotsu said with a sigh, "Why must all the good guys be straight?" Kagura just shook her head, used to her friend's antics.

 "So you're blackmailing him with a love letter?"

"Yup," He responded cheerfully.

"Sadly. A correspondence of that manner would prove useful against him," The white-haired young man remarked.

"Problem for Inuyasha is though," The black-haired woman pointed out, "Where's he going to get a gay guy around here?"

"He'll probably do something stupid," Sesshoumaru replied, noticing Inuyasha getting up from his table and walking across the room towards the lunch line. 

"Whatever happens, I can't see where this will go wrong at all," Jakotsu said with a shrug, his eyes glancing between Inuyasha and the table he just left.

"_Though, I do wonder why Bankotsu looks so upset_..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha grumbled as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet to pay for his lunch. His disposition, irritated by the situation Jakotsu had worked him into. _I'm not going with Jakotsu, so I need to convince Bankotsu he's gay… how do I make a guy think he's gay? Keh, this is stupid._ He glared at the elderly cafeteria cashier. "Here you go Granny," The white-haired boy handed a five dollar bill to the short woman.    

"Inuyasha," She lightly rapped his hand with a stray fork and narrowed her eyes as she popped open the cash register, "How many times do I have to tell you my name is Haraiya not _Granny_."

"Keh," The young man put down his tray and crossed his arms. Haraiya frowned and reached over to a small plastic folder on the side of the register. 

"Did you want a list of what everyone is serving next week?" 

"Yah sure whatever," Inuyasha muttered and took the list, freezing when he laid his eyes upon it.  _A list…_ He pondered. _Hmm,_ _I could make a list of stuff that… gay guys like and go from there. If I can trick Bankotsu into thinking he likes that kind of stuff, then he'll think he's gay. _ 

"Inuyasha!" The voice of the cashier snapped him out of his thoughts. "Pick up your tray and leave, there are others waiting." Haraiya motioned to the line of students waiting to pay behind him. Inuyasha "Keh-ed" as he picked up his tray and walked off, contemplating the 'list' he was planning on making. 

------------------------------

As many of the students began to note that the clocks were edging closer to the time for their next classes, some of the tables began to empty. Sighing Bankotsu watched as Jakotsu got up and left the room without a word.

            "Did he say anything to you?" Inuyasha blinked at the abrupt question, their conversation dying off earlier after Bankotsu's brooding anger and Inuyasha's pending plot to rid himself of Jakotsu. 

            "What?"

            "Jakotsu," He said, running a hand through his bangs, "When you were talking to him…did he say anything about…well, is he mad at me or something?" 

            "Uh…no," Inuyasha replied, nervous that Bankotsu might inquire more about what transpired between them. Standing dejectedly, the black-haired boy's face was clearly crestfallen.

            "I wonder why…I…I thought he'd at least ask me to come..." He muttered, grabbing up his books and heading for the door.

Inuyasha watched him go; inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn't interrogated about the conversation with Jakotsu further. Then, looking to the clock himself, he grabbed up his books and made his way towards class.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The dimly lit room was full of tired college students who once again found themselves in the dark as class began. Inuyasha yawned; his last course of the day, Composition, never failed to put him to sleep. His professor turned on the overhead projector with a click and he glanced up to the brown haired man, Professor Takeda. With an enthusiastic smile to the students, the young teacher began writing notes on the projector as the class copied them down. The white-haired boy pulled out his own piece of paper, and momentarily looked at the projector- the notes on it displaying the mechanics of lyrical poetry. "Keh-ing" to himself, he tapped his pen on his paper, telling himself he would copy the notes from his textbook later. Thinking back on his need to make a 'list' regarding Bankotsu, he bit his lip and took the pen to the paper. 

_Gay Stuff List_

With a confident smile the boy took to writing down what came to his mind regarding what could be considered 'gay.' Which was presently… nothing. Inuyasha grumbled and looked back up to the Professor, who had flipped off the overhead and was reading from a collection of aforementioned lyrical poems. 

"And his arm lay lightly around my breast—and that night I was happy," Takeda finished the piece, his eyes glazed over with the usual romantic zeal he always held. Inuyasha blinked in realization and immediately took his pen to the paper, writing down the first item that came to mind for his list.

_Poetry_

"Well, it's a start," He sighed to himself as the Professor began reading from another poem.

-----------------------------------

Later that afternoon, not far from the campus, at a small complex, Inuyasha trudged through the front door of his apartment. Throwing his backpack down and grabbing a can of soda out of the fridge, he sat down at the kitchen table and sighed in exasperation- his day playing over in his mind. 

Shaking his head at the tiny possibility that Kagome would find out about the note or that he'd have to go with Jakotsu, he pulled out the list he'd started earlier that day.

Looking at it, he sighed, realizing he was getting- nowhere with it. Tapping his pen on the paper in irritation and concentrating as hard as he could, he didn't notice the sound of the front door opening and Bankotsu coming into the kitchen.

"What's that? Another attempt at writing out your thoughts to Kagome?" He asked innocently.

Processing the voice, Inuyasha's wide-eyed gaze shot from Bankotsu, to the list and then back again as he quickly stuffed the paper up under his shirt.

Keh! Leave me alone!" He shot back with a blush.

Bankotsu shrugged, not really in the mood to tease him further at the moment.

"Well I hope things work out for you," The black-haired boy muttered as he got out a can of Pepsi, "I'll just…hang out with Jakotsu and do friend stuff if he's even my friend anymore." Standing hastily, he held the paper under his shirt still.

"Of course he's your friend," Thinking over his plan, he amended that, "I'm sure…that uh…things will work out for you two as well." Smiling half-heartedly Bankotsu looked up at the ceiling.

 "I hope so…"

Figuring it was now or never, Inuyasha quickly made his way to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Sighing in irritation, he pulled the list back out, and began wracking his brain for what it would it take to get this plan to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearby at the other campus apartment complex, Kagura seethed as she ransacked her apartment's bathroom.

"Where the hell is it?!" She fumed, tossing another bottle out of the cabinet.

After successfully creating a pile of medicine bottles, bandages, toothpaste, and various other toiletries on the floor, Kagura paused to run a hand through her bangs.

"Shit, I have to meet up with Sesshoumaru in what…" She glanced to her watch, "About an hour and I cannot find my goddamn lipstick."

Looking between the mess she'd created and the main room the black-haired young woman shrugged, "I'm glad Kikyou isn't home right now. She'd throw a fit because of my cussing again."

Trudging out of the bathroom and casually throwing a towel over the pile of amenities, Kagura went to begin her search in her bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tapping the pen on the paper as if it would magically think up answers for him, Inuyasha's eyes scanned over the bathroom.

_Keh.__ I can't think of anything that's…gay. Hmm…wait, doesn't Jakotsu sometimes wear stuff on his lips?_

Grinning triumphantly, he added that to the list.

_Lipstick_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, at the other end of the apartment complex, Sesshoumaru couldn't hear Kagura cussing about her dilemma. Unfortunately, though he was having his own issue regarding missing items in the bathroom. With the slightest of frowns, he turned off the shower water, wrapped a towel around his center, and walked out of the bathroom to face his roommate.

            "Jakotsu. You used my shampoo." Jakotsu looked slightly confused, before a smile of realization crossed his face. 

            "You mean that flowery herbal essences stuff you use?" 

            "Yes." Sesshoumaru confirmed. The dark-haired man shrugged. 

            "Well of course I used it," Jakotsu smirked, playfully running his fingers through his hair.  "It's like the commercial says, right? It's an orgasmic experience!" The white-haired man raised an eyebrow.

            "I believe the commercial refers to it as _organic_."

            "Mm, well I don't know." He leaned back in his chair. "The commercials always have those people moaning and…" 

            "Jakotsu." Sesshoumaru leveled him a look. "Don't use my shampoo." And with that, he walked back into the bathroom. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's eyes drifted about the small confines of the bathroom he'd locked himself in, his gaze falling on the generic shampoo bottle sitting inside the shower.

_Hmm didn't Sesshoumaru say once that Jakotsu always steals his flowery shampoo stuff?_

Frowning as he tried to decide if that was gay or not, he shrugged and added it anyways.

_Flowery shit_

---------------------------------------------------

The sandy haired boy looked about the classroom his tutoring was held in and smiled brightly when his student tutor entered the room. "Miss Kagome!" He said enthusiastically as she sat down across from him. Kagome blinked, as she placed her notes down on the desk.

            "Akitoki, you don't need to call me that."

            "Well, I know we're in the same year and all," He began, obviously a bit flustered. "But you are my tutor so…" The young woman sighed. "Ah Miss Kagome, do you think you could help me with this algebra assignment I have?"  She bit her lip.

            "Well Akitoki, I'm not that good at math… really I don't tutor for math." Kagome explained. The young man looked slightly crestfallen.

            "Well you're good at tutoring me in all my other subjects," He reasoned. 

            "But I hate math," She retorted, and then rubbed her forehead when she saw his apparent disappointment. Knowing of the boy's obvious crush on her, Kagome didn't have the heart to let him down. "Okay let's see it." Akitoki opened his algebra textbook and pointed it out. 

_The Sham Shirt company sold forty t-shirts. The pink ones sold for 9.90  each, and the purple ones sold for 12.75 each. In all 421.65 was taken in for the shirts. How many of each type was sold? _

Kagome blanched. "Ah Akitoki, give me a moment, the only thing I'm worse at than algebra is geometry so… eheheh." The sandy haired boy beamed.

            "Miss Kagome, I know you can figure it out. I have confidence in you!" He said inspired. Kagome twitched.

            "Eheh, right… so…"  She tapped her chin. "Pink and Purple shirts…." 

--------------------------------------------------------------

With a grumble, Inuyasha scooted back on the closed toilet seat. His mind wandered again on the one gay person he knew well. 

_Okay think Jakotsu… well what does Jakotsu wear? _

His mind conjured up a memory of the pink shirt the dark haired man been wearing when he'd been blackmailed earlier in the day.

Recalling all the other times he'd seen him in similar colored apparel and accessories, he took the pen to the paper.

_Pink and Purple things_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Parking in the back of the small establishment, Jakotsu sighed and adjusted his mesh shirt to where the sleeve was slightly off his shoulder.

After looking in the small rear-view mirror to see if it was to his liking, he grabbed up his bag and headed inside.

            "My, we're a bit early today aren't we? The rush doesn't start here 'til about six." The red-haired man stated from behind the bar.

            "Ah, Suzaku what time is it anyways? I kinda rushed out of my apartment." Looking over at the clock, the manager shrugged.

 "Just about five. What's going on? You get in a spat with your lover?"

            "I wish," Jakotsu said sitting down on one of the bar stools, "No, my roommate wasn't too happy about me borrowing his shampoo."

            "Well, what were you borrowing it for?" He asked suggestively. Jakotsu laughed.

 "Just my hair."

            "Hmm, shouldn't be a problem then unless you were using it for something kinky."

            "If only I had someone to be kinky with…" Jakotsu sighed, "You know any available cuties that are under twenty-one, Suzaku?" The red-haired man laughed warmly.

 "If I did, I'd be dating him. There's not enough lively young ones anymore are there?"

            "The pitfalls of liking them innocent."

            "Ah yes, it's hard to find them naïve anymore," Suzaku muttered sitting down on the barstool next to him.

The door swung open as a customer entered, the two men quickly standing.

            "My, we look tired today. Jakotsu, why don't you mix him up something to drink?"

Nodding, the black-haired man stepped behind the bar to begin his evening shift.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Pondering over his minor knowledge of Jakotsu's life outside of torturing him, Inuyasha vaguely remembered the job Jakotsu had.

_Hmm, I think he works at one of those…bars for…guys like him. I guess that might make someone think they're gay if they go there…_

Not sure how he'd get Bankotsu in one, but needing to try nonetheless, he wrote it down.

_Gay bars_

------------------------------------------------------------------

The dorm's laundry room door swung open as the trio made their way into it, one of them very glad that no one else was currently using it. With the items in his laundry basket, it could cause a bit of an embarrassment.

            "Hey Kouga," Ginta called from his position standing beside Hakkaku. The pony-tailed man looked back at his two friends and dorm-mates. 

            "Yah?" Kouga leveled the laundry basket.

            "Uhh, you dropped this," Hakkaku picked up a small piece of cloth and paused before handing it to Kouga. "Isn't this Ayame's bra?" The black-haired boy dropped the offending clothing into the basket like he'd touched a hot stove.

            "I can't believe Ayame is making me do _all_ her laundry," He mumbled, a blush crossing his cheeks as he looked down to the bra in the basket. Ginta walked forward and stood next to the washing machine.

            "What did you do to make Ayame mad at you this time Kouga?" He inquired. Kouga glared at him. 

            "I think Ayame is upset because she got on Inuyasha's case when Kagome likes him." Hakkaku reasoned. Ginta nodded in understanding. 

            "Hmph, I was only pointing out what I saw," Kouga retorted as he threw a pair of panty hose and a mini skirt into the washer, hoping he didn't mess up on how much detergent he put in this time. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha glared at the wall, his mind skimming over what little he knew about gay bars and the people that went to them.

_Well isn't there like…those…ones that wear dresses and stuff? _

Not wanting to think on drag queens further, he quickly added it down.

_Girly clothes_

--------------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment building, things had quieted down now that Kagura had left for her date with Sesshoumaru, and Kikyou was glad of it. After a long day of studies, she needed the peace and quiet to be able to attend to their homework.

"Suikotsu, if anything is astray in my apartment, I apologize on my roommate's behalf," The black-haired woman said unlocking the door.

"Oh, that's quite all right, Kikyou. I understand that some people aren't always as neat as others. It's all part of their specific personality traits, whether it's a conditioned lifestyle or a habitual one."

"I see we've been paying attention in our studies," She remarked in regards to his analysis. He nodded as he followed her in and sat beside her on the couch.

 "Majoring in Psychology isn't easy, but I hope that it will better my understanding of some of my own issues."

"Of course, Suikotsu," Kikyou replied pulling out her books, "I've chosen the major as well, but I feel it will help me help others- whether it's someone like you that has a dissociative identity disorder or whether it's someone else."

The two smiled warmly at each other for a moment before they began to pull out their notes. 

"So, we were studying the Kinsey Scale, correct?" Suikotsu asked, observing the diagram displayed on the page of the textbook before them.

"Yes, the Professor said we were to study it and even referenced a few books in citation that use it," Kikyou stated, pulling out the paperwork. Looking over the book once more, Suikotsu began reading it aloud.

 "The Kinsey scale, developed by Alfred Kinsey in his book, Sexual Behavior in the Human Male, is a scale of seven points ranging from strictly heterosexual to strictly homosexual." Pausing in the reading, the brown-haired man looked up, "For example, Jakotsu would probably test a full six- strict homosexual with no heterosexual incidents."

Kikyou nodded, quickly scribbling down something in her notes.

"Here, let me pull up those other books that the Professor referenced for this study."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Moving to sit against the door, Inuyasha tapped his foot as he continued to search the crevices of his mind for anything he could add.

_Well, wasn't there something back during Health class in that book about gay stuff?_

Figuring there was probably other books out there that might have to do with the subject matter; he added it to the list as well.

_Gay books_

He sighed as he glanced at the list, eight items already- but he was sure there was more he could add. Closing his eyes, he continued pondering, thoughts interrupted when his ears perked up at the sound of the telephone ringing. "Keh, Bankotsu will get it." 

            "Inuyasha!" His roommate's voice called from the other room. "It's your Mom!" The white-haired boy's eyes widened and he scrambled up to his feet, stuffing the note in his pants unthinkingly. 

            "Coming!" Inuyasha replied and opened the bathroom door, walking out to take the telephone from Bankotsu's hand. The receiver was a bit different than most, a longer old fashioned one that worked well to accommodate Inuyasha's strange ears. "Hi Mom." The boy shot a glare at Bankotsu and gestured him to leave the room. He smirked. 

            "Okay Mama's boy," The braided-boy replied.

            "Shut up, no I'm not!" Inuyasha pulled away from the phone and tossed a pillow at him as he left the room. Grumbling, he went back to the phone. "Sorry Mom, my roommate was being stupid." A light feminine laugh was heard on the other end of the line.

            "It's okay Inuyasha. I was just calling up to see how you've been." She answered kindly. 

            "Uhh, I'm fine."

            "Have you been keeping up with your studies?" 

            "Yah."

            "Have you been keeping your apartment clean?" His Mother continued her inquiry.

            "Keh, if there are any messes its Bankotsu's fault." Inuyasha grumbled.  

            "Well as long as you're doing your share to keep everything clean." 

            "Yah I am, so uhh," Inuyasha began. "How have you been?"

            "Well ah," She paused in thought. "Today your father took me out to a movie."

            "Oh what movie?" The white-haired boy asked. There was silence on the line for a moment, as his mother recalled the title.

            "It was that "A Love for All Time" movie," She answered. 

            "Keh, isn't that the stupid sappy girly chick flick?" Inuyasha asked. The woman laughed. 

            "Well yes it is." She sighed. "I suppose it was kind of corny, but it was nice to go out with your father since he's so often busy with work." 

            "Izayoi!" A voice called on her end of the line. Pulling the phone away for a moment, she replied.

            "Yes dear?" She asked. "Just a moment Inuyasha, your father is calling for me." 

            "Hmph, fine," Inuyasha muttered. There was a few moments of quiet before his mother clicked back on the telephone.

            "Inuyasha, I'm really sorry but I've got to go. Rin's friend Kohaku is here and I need to talk to his parents before they leave." 

            "Okay Mom," The young man shrugged and said his goodbyes, clicking off the phone and placing it on the receiver when she'd hung up. Making sure Bankotsu hadn't reentered the room; he pulled the list out of his pants and hesitated before adding one more thing to the paper.

_Girly Movies_

With a sigh, he placed the list in his pocket. _I'll stop for a little bit, maybe after I do some homework and eat dinner I can think of more stuff to add to it._

-------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 3:

InuYasha continues mulling over his "Gay Stuff List" to help with his desperate plan. But when you're a straight guy whose only knowledge of gay guys is the one that conned you into this, figuring out how to make someone gay isn't easy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ways to Be GayPart 2

Authors' Notes: And we are back again with an extra long chapter to make up for the delays (conventions tend to do that to us two, and we'll be at A-kon in Dallas in a few weeks, so expect another delay in new chapters then)

Anyways, here are some minor notes on the side-cast:

Kaguya- The 2nd Movie Villain. Very eccentric woman who sought out suitors to get her strange and valuable gifts.

Ayumi: The wavy black-haired girl out of Kagome's 3 friends in modern time.

Abi: Anime episode 146 Princess of the birds (to be precise, a bird-youkai) who is hired by Naraku to help kill people and form a river of blood.

As always, please- read, review and enjoy

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Ways to Be Gay—Part 2

-------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha went into the kitchen, quickly retrieving a cup of ramen from one of the cabinets and putting in the microwave to heat. Tapping his foot impatiently, he watched as the small numbers ticked away the time until his meal would be completed.

> "Keh, why can't they make these things work faster?" He muttered, the time elapsing slower than he would have liked.

The slight beeping indicating that his food was finally finished, he snagged up the cup of noodles, grabbed a Mountain Dew from the refrigerator and trudged back into the main room.

Plopping down on the couch, he reached over and flipped on the radio.

> "All right, and that was 'Another Postcard' by the Barenaked Ladies," The campus DJ's voice intoned, "Next we have…okay, what fruitcake out there requested this one?"

Blinking, Inuyasha paused in eating his ramen on hearing Naraku's strange comment.

> "Well, I'm surprised we even have a copy of it to play, but… this is 'The Way He Makes Me Feel' by Barbara Streisand."

As the song began to play out, the white-haired young man slowly sat down his cup of ramen and looked about for a pen.

> _Fruitcake…Jakotsu… The way he makes me…_

Finally snagging up a waylaid pen from the nearby end table, Inuyasha quickly dug out the list from his pocket and scrawled it down.

> _Barbara Streisand._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the apartment directly below Inuyasha and Bankotsu's, Kagome walked out of her bedroom when she heard her roommate enter the apartment. _It's awfully quiet upstairs right now,_ She reflected as she greeted Ayame. _I wonder what Inuyasha's up to? There's usually a lot more noise up there. _

> "Kagome," Ayame interrupted her thoughts as she plopped down onto the couch with a basket of what Kagome assumed to be the laundry she'd demanded Kouga do for her. "Kouga is _such_ an idiot." Kagome sat down next to the redhead and blinked.

"What did he do now?"

"Anyone with half a brain knows that you don't wash _panty-hose_ with normal clothes." With an irritated sigh, Ayame reached into her laundry basket and pulled out a pair of tan panty hose. Kagome took them from her hands and investigated the small rip near the top of the garment. The dark-haired girl bit her lip in thought for a moment and tapped her chin.

"Do you need them now?"

"Yah I was needing them tonight, and this is the only pair I have in this shade." Ayame explained.

"Okay, well we'll put nail polish on them where the rip is, that will hold them for at least one wearing," Kagome reasoned. Ayame nodded.

"Good idea," She stood up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a bottle of nail polish.

"Oh and Ayame..." Kagome ventured as her roommate reentered the room with the bottle.

"Eh?"

"I'd suggest you not let Kouga do your laundry again."

-------------------------------

It was only a matter of moments, and the cup of ramen was completely empty. Inuyasha, having gotten frustrated with the radio was now back to wracking his mind for more items for his list.

> _Okay…what's something girly that gay guys might use_?

After thinking on it for a few seconds, yet another item came to mind.

> _Nail polish._

---------------------------------------------

The work lights flicked on and the shadows of what would soon be the rides and attractions of the local amusement park loomed in the darkness of the evening.

> "Shit, I am missing out on the local ballgame for this…" A tanned man with a long black braid muttered as he took off his safety hat and looked dejectedly to the nearby toolbox.
> 
> "Hiten, I don't remember paying you and your construction company to slack off when we have deadlines to meet," A proper female voice intoned as she walked up towards him. He just shook his head, already used to dealing with his slightly eccentric employer.
> 
> "Kaguya, I see we're looking lovely this evening as usual," Hiten casually remarked, his eyes skimming down the woman's figure, her tight dress hugging her form perfectly.
> 
> "What do you want this time?" She shot back, smirk set in place at catching him at his little attempt to get on her good side.
> 
> "Well there's a ballgame tonight that I really wanted to watch…"
> 
> "Oh really now?" Kaguya said, sauntering over to his side, "And you see… there's this little present I'd really like as well…" Hiten sighed, knowing all to well where this was going. If you wanted anything from Kaguya, it wouldn't be cheap.
> 
> "What?" He muttered. She laughed.
> 
> "The jewelry store downtown just got a set of lovely golden earrings with rubies in stock. Don't you think they'd look lovely on me?" Looking back at her, the black-haired man sighed on realizing his situation.
> 
> "Fine fine. Expect them on your desk tomorrow night, I'm going home."
> 
> "Have fun watching that ballgame," Kaguya called out as he walked off, "And I can't wait to see those earrings!"

------------------------------------------------------

Deciding that there was nothing else he could possibly come up with that would be "gay" Inuyasha found himself turning to something else for potential answers- the television.

Arming himself with the remote, he began his habit of flipping through the channels looking for anything interesting- or in this case, anything that might assist his plight to make his roommate gay.

Just about to flick the channel once again, he paused on hearing the current voices from it.

> "Houjo, if you could please show the next item," A wavy-haired woman said as the camera panned over to a brown-haired man.
> 
> "Of course, Ayumi. Our next special here on the Home Shopping Network is a set of twenty-four karat gold earrings. As you can see, these would make a lovely gift, so all you husbands and boyfriends out there, listen up."

Tuning out the rest of the specifics on the merchandise, Inuyasha's mind began to piece a few things together.

> _Wait,__ there are some gay guys that wear just one earring to let other people know they're gay or something…_

Putting the pen to the paper once again, he wrote it down.

> _Earrings_

----------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, downstairs the phone was ringing in Kagome's apartment. With a sigh, the young woman picked the receiver up.

"Hello?" She paused as she glanced down to the caller ID. "Oh hi Mom!"

"Good evening dear, how are you?" The woman on the other end inquired.

"Fine, fine just was helping Ayame get ready to do a presentation for one of her night classes."

"Oh am I interrupting you?"

"No, no she just left." Kagome sat down on the couch and leaned back.

"Ah that's good," Mrs. Higurashi paused, and Kagome heard the voice of her younger brother Souta piping up in the background.

"Mom I have a question…"

"Souta, can it wait I'm talking to your sister."

"It's no problem," Kagome shrugged and adjusted the phone.

"All right what is it dear?" The older woman asked.

"Do I have this right?"

"Hmm?" Kagome could a rustling of paper on the other end.

"This rainbow- do I have the order right?" Souta explained. "It's a painting I'm having to do for art class." He sounded slightly annoyed at the prospect of his assignment.

"Well ah there's an acronym for the order of the colors of the rainbow…" Mrs. Higurashi interrupted herself. "Father get Buyo away from the counter, would you? He's trying to eat our dinner again." Kagome smiled lightly as she listened in on the chaos of a night at her family's home. There was a light grumble from her Grandfather, and she heard his footsteps going to retrieve their enormous pet cat before he made a meal of the family dinner.

"Mom if it's a problem I'll call back for you in a bit…" Kagome offered.

"Oh no it' fine!" Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Okay Souta it's Roy G Biv- Red, orange, yellow green, blue, indigo, violet."

"I don't have any indigo paint… do I?" Souta asked, slightly crestfallen. Kagome laughed lightly from the other end.

"Tell him to mix his blue with a little bit of purple."

"Oh, thank you so much Kagome!"

----------------------------------

Still absently flipping through television channels, the white-haired young man frowned as he continued to try and think up stereotypical 'gay' things.

> _Gay things…well they do have that whole flag-symbol-sorta thing…_

Smirking on figuring that this might be one of the easier items to implant on his roommate, Inuyasha added it to the list.

> _Rainbows_.

Sighing on seeing that out of over hundred television channels- there was nothing 'gay' on at that moment Inuyasha turned off the TV and went over to the computer.

> _Why didn't I think of this before, I'll just search for gay stuff on the internet_.

After waiting a few moments for his computer to load, he opened his web browser, opened up a search engine and typed in simply the word 'gay.'

The page loaded, and the first result came up.

_Hot Gay Porn.__ Only $9.99 a month!_

At the result, Inuyasha just balked for a moment before quickly closing the window.

> _Definitely NOT that!_

And with that thought in mind, he turned off the computer and returned to his task of searching the hundreds of television channels for information.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome placed the phone on the hook and darted her head up when she heard a knock at the door. "Hmm- I wonder who could be here. Ayame's presentation is still going on…" Standing up she made her way over to the door. "Who's there?"

"Ah- it's me, Miroku…" Kagome turned the lock and cracked open the door, allowing Miroku and the woman with him- Sango to enter her apartment. "So I wanted to explain why we didn't have play practice today…" Kagome went back over to sit down on the couch, and Miroku followed. Sango sat next to him, although she made sure she was a safe distance from his roving hand.

"Why did we not have play practice? I was tutoring anyway… I couldn't have stayed the whole time," Kagome explained.

"Well, yes and since Akitoki is your costar." Sango ventured. "He's the one you were tutoring right?" The black-haired girl nodded.

"Actually the reason I called off practice is because I'm thinking of rewriting the script." Miroku smirked.

"….Again?" Kagome inquired, exasperated. "Miroku that's the _third _time!"

"It's my first student run production," He shrugged. "I want it to be perfect." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Miroku, you're an idiot."

"Why my lovely assistant director doesn't approve of my actions?" He gave her a wink. "Although whether you approve or not Sango, there's no one else I'd rather have as my assistant."

"Hmph, whatever," Sango managed, clearly flustered. She turned away as a blush crossed her cheeks. Kagome gave her a knowing smile and then switched her gaze back to the young man.

"So what's the brilliant rewrite?"

"Well I'm thinking about making the play a…" He paused for effect, "Musical."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. "First it's a pirate story, then it was a western, and now it's a _musical_?"

"Well that is if the cast can sing…" Miroku clarified.

"Miroku!" Sango cut in. "We are not doing a musical. We don't have the sound system needed and we don't even have an accompanist or anyone instrumentally talented, let alone a knowledgeable music director."

"I really wouldn't be comfortable doing a musical…" Kagome reasoned.

"Ah- Well… I uhh… thought it was a good idea."

"If you make it a musical- I'm quitting," Sango threatened. Miroku's eyes widened and both of the women in the room knew they had won.

-----------------------------------------------

Having come to the point that he wasn't even really looking at the screen while flipping through the endless channels in hopes that anything at all might catch his attention, Inuyasha stopped for a second as he stood to see what Bankotsu was up to.

> _He has been really quiet tonight, and…I don't think he even ate dinner._ Peeking through the crack into his roommate's room, Inuyasha knocked.
> 
> "What are you doing in there?" Starting at where he sat slumped over a desk, Bankotsu looked up.
> 
> "Oh, Inuyasha, you off the phone with your Mom finally?"
> 
> "Keh! I don't talk to my Mom that much!" The black-haired man gave a knowing smirk.
> 
> "Sure you don't. So what do you want?"
> 
> "Uh… you didn't eat," He muttered. Eyes shifting to the clock, Bankotsu blanched.
> 
> "It's that late already?! Shit… I guess I got tied up doing homework…" With that he quickly stood and made his way over to the door. Walking past Inuyasha, he made his way towards the kitchen.
> 
> _Stupid Bankotsu.__ It's obvious he's still pissed off about Jakotsu not asking him._ Inuyasha thought to himself, pausing for a second as he heard the door downstairs closing. _Hey…who would be visiting Kagome at this time of night?_ He frowned, _Not that I…I care about that or anything…Keh…_

Following Bankotsu back into the other room, Inuyasha paused as he looked at the current show playing on the television.

> "Next up is the musical, "A Chorus Line" telling the tale of young women and men's dreams to be part of a dance line."
> 
> _Keh, look at those guys dancing that's so…_

His eyes widened and making sure Bankotsu was occupied with fixing a meal, Inuyasha quickly pulled out the list and wrote it down.

> _Musicals._

-----------------------------------------------------

The 'Closed' light flickered up front in the window, yet the lights inside were still on.

> "Yura, thanks for sneaking me in like this. With my job running the blood bank part of the hospital most of the damned day, finding time to get a haircut isn't easy," The woman remarked. With a giggle, the short-black-haired woman replied.
> 
> "Don't worry about it Abi. I don't mind staying a bit after hours for a chance to trim that lovely hair of yours." Abi smirked.
> 
> "Well how about after this we go get something to eat?"
> 
> "Oh my that sounds nice, what do you want to get?"
> 
> "Hmm, how about chicken?" She remarked, watching as the other woman styled her hair.
> 
> "Sounds good to me," Yura said, reaching for another comb.

----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha turned away from the T.V. startled when he heard a string of curses from his roommate in the kitchen. "Huh?" He stood up and made his way into the kitchen. "Hey, what's the matter?" The white-haired boy asked, wondering if he'd screwed up his cooking or something of the sort.

"Damn hair got caught in the cabinet when I shut it," Bankotsu pointed out, as he finished tugging his long black braid from the closed cabinet door. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"Keh, if you're catching it on shit, why don't you just cut it?" He inquired honestly. Bankotsu's eyes widened.

"What? I've spent a lot of time growing it out. I'm not going to just _cut _it!" The dark-haired man shot back. Inuyasha blinked, a thought tickling at the back of his mind.

"What, do you like… primp it or something?" He inquired, thinking on how Jakotsu wore his hair tied up most of the time.

".....No! I just take care of it!" Bankotsu retorted. Inuyasha shrugged, and began walking out of the room. "Keh, it's not like you don't do the same thing." He grumbled, but Inuyasha was already out of earshot. Once he was in the living room he looked at the list and hesitated a moment before grabbing his pen. Brushing a piece of his long silver hair out of his face he wrote down the next item on the list.

> _Hair primping_

-------------------------------------------

Over at the other apartment complex, Jakotsu made his way over to the door and yanked it open before Sesshoumaru could get the key in the slot.

> "Okay Sesshoumaru, start talking!"
> 
> "I do not see why you would be interested in the events of my evening," He replied casually pushing past him into the room.
> 
> "Oh you can tell me about your date later…" Sesshoumaru frowned.
> 
> "Why must the terminology 'date' always be associated with my outings with Kagura?"
> 
> "Because she's your girlfriend. Now you can talk about your love life later, right now I want to know something else." Raising an eyebrow, the white-haired young man leveled his roommate with a glare.
> 
> "I know you were upset about the shampoo thing earlier, but that was no reason to hide my snake plush!" Jakotsu pouted.
> 
> "I did no such thing. You have just misplaced it," Sesshoumaru replied, then with a frown he continued, "And I still do not see your reasoning for sleeping with such a thing." The black-haired man failed.
> 
> "Hey! I can sleep with a stuffed snake if I want to."
> 
> "But you're not a child." Jakotsu frowned.
> 
> "Excuse me for not having a hot boyfriend to cuddle up with," He retorted sticking out his tongue.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru walked past him into the bedroom and bent beside the bed. Sticking his hand underneath he felt around until coming across the missing plush animal.

> "Here. Sleep," He said simply, standing to exit the room. With that Jakotsu just smirked and caught his arm from behind.
> 
> "No way Sesshoumaru. You aren't getting out of telling me about your date."
> 
> "What Kagura and I do is not of your concern." With a laugh, he followed him into the other room.
> 
> "Is it that R-rated?" Sesshoumaru glared.
> 
> "Should I be wondering about the fact you sleep with a stuffed snake?"
> 
> "Hey!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha grumbled as he tapped his pen on the paper, his homework seeming the least of his problems at the moment.

Pausing to look up from his notes for a moment, he noticed Bankotsu enter the room. Opening his mouth to speak, he paused when noted his roommate's eyes falling on the small stuffed koala bear Jakotsu had given him for Christmas that sat on the shelf.

Watching him closely, Inuyasha slowly slid the crumpled list out from behind his other papers.

> _Well, Jakotsu did give it to him…_

Trying his hardest to pretend that he was just making a side-note on a scrap sheet of paper, Inuyasha scribbled it down.

> _Stuffed Animals._

Going back to his homework, he glanced up when he saw Bankotsu switch on the television, which Inuyasha had turned off a few minutes before so he could concentrate on his notes. With a shrug, he looked back down to his work as his roommate flipped through the channels. He paused a few moments later when he heard that Bankotsu had settled on a channel to watch.

> _Eh, what's he watching? Is that…_ The sounds of a familiar song wafted across the room. He gave a confused look to the television, and confirmed that Bankotsu was indeed… watching a Cher music video. _What the hell? Cher!? And he seems to be enjoying it…_ "Hey Bankotsu," Inuyasha spoke up. The black-haired young man looked up. "Why are you watching _Cher_?"

"Umm well it was the only thing on," He replied.

"Do you actually _like_ it?"

"Well yes, it's a good song… why?" Bankotsu inquired innocently.

"Keh- never mind." Inuyasha looked down to the list that was lying beside his homework_. Most guys don't like Cher, and I could swear that I've seen stuff about gay guys really liking her… so I think that would count._ Taking his pen to the list, he wrote.

> _Cher___

Smugly regarding the paper, he looked between Bankotsu and the list.

> _Well I think this is enough… the problem is…_

His satisfied expression dropped.

> _The problem is… how in the hell am I gonna get ahold of all this gay stuff?_

---------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 4:

InuYasha has finally gotten a list of all the things he needs to convince Bankotsu he's gay and get out of the situation with Jakotsu. The problem now is- how is he going to get all these items? Well…Kagome did say she was willing to help him out…


	4. Questions and Straight Answers

Authors' Notes: Okay back from conventions so the two of us are back and writing on this again.

If you're looking for a way to check updates on this fanfic, and both TailFluffGirl's and KellyChan85's personal fanfics, just join the updates mailing list we set up:

groups. yahoo. com/ group/ sengoku updates/ (remove spaces, add underscore between sengoku and updates (stupid ff.net eating it) or just check out our profile)

As for this chapter, we are starting in on the IY/Kag and Bank/Jak "romance" so expect some squish for both pairings from here on out

As always- please read, review and enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Questions and Straight Answers

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day of classes was just like any other- the same boring lectures, the same lunch and the same people coming and going.

But for Inuyasha, this day left him weighted down with a very big dilemma. Namely the fact he was now had two weeks and six days to convince his roommate that he was gay. And that task was as big a mystery to Inuyasha as the lecture he was currently taking notes on.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, Bankotsu was feeling weighted down with a problem of his own. He and Jakotsu had been friends for years, yet he hadn't invited him to the amusement park when there seemed to be no reason for him not to. And now, the braided-young man was thinking over how he could casually bring it up around Jakotsu.

So as the two young men finished up their classes for the day, they found themselves in low spirits as they trudged back to the apartment they shared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha grumbled in irritation as he stepped in the door of his apartment. Spotting Bankotsu immediately, he noted his downtrodden expression.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha," The man in question greeted him from the couch.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied and tossed his backpack onto the kitchen table. "Uh... oh yah, is Jakotsu coming over today?" He asked, setting out to confirm whether or not he'd have to leave for the evening. The last thing the white-haired boy wanted to do was be in the apartment when the openly gay man was there to display his affections towards him. Bankotsu frowned and sighed.

"Well yah he's supposed to be coming over… if he's still my friend that is," He paused. "I don't know what's wrong with him right now."

"Keh- of course he still likes you," Inuyasha retorted quickly. "He has to still like you."

"Huh?"

"Just because well…" Cutting himself off, he crossed his arms. "I have something I need to go do."

"Okay," Bankotsu said, knowing Inuyasha's habit of leaving the house every time Jakotsu visited. Although Inuyasha was his good friend, Bankotsu actually didn't mind it at all that he wasn't present. He truly enjoyed his time alone with Jakotsu more than most anything else.

"Keh-ing," to himself Inuyasha slipped into his bedroom and reached into the small drawer in the nightstand by his bed. Pulling out the paper with the list he'd scribbled down the previous night, the young man bit his lip in thought. _I guess I could buy a lot of this stuff at the store, but it's… _Interrupting his own musings over how embarrassing it could possibly be, he stuffed the list in his pocket and headed out of his room. Giving Bankotsu a goodbye, he then made his way into the apartment hallway.

Inuyasha swiftly made his way down to the lower level of the apartment, eager to depart from the building. The quicker he left, the less likely he would run into Jakotsu. Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, the white-haired boy whipped the list of his pocket and read it, pacing back and forth down the hall as he did so.

"All the make up… girly shit… hair crap… can be bought at a drug store or grocery store I guess." He scowled and stopped pacing. "Keh, I can't be going to the store to buy that. It would look…" The boy paused when he noticed where he'd come to a halt. "Kagome…" The door to her apartment lay in front of him. "I could ask Kagome to do it for me."

Hesitantly- he reached up to knock on her door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock. It was quick and hasty, and so Bankotsu stood to answer it.

_Inuyasha must have forgotten something…_ He thought to himself as he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Eyes falling on a shirt of pink silk that hung loosely of the person that wore it, Bankotsu knew right away- it was definitely not his roommate.

"Jakotsu?" He questioned, his eyes glancing up to the face of his friend. Painted lips quirked into a smile as the person in question tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, what's up?"

Mind rushing over who just left and was headed down the stairs, Bankotsu frowned as he shrugged and turned.

"I suppose you had fun running into Inuyasha on the way up the stairs." Blinking, Jakotsu caught the air of anger that tinged his friend's voice and withheld his comment about wishing he had.

"Actually, I parked my car around the back side so I used the stairs on that side."

Bankotsu paused in his sulking for a second and mumbled a simple, "Oh."

"So, are you going to let me in or not?" Jakotsu questioned, casually nudging at the half-open doorway.

"Well…I guess… if you want to…." Pushing the door the rest of the way open, the taller man shook his head.

"Sheesh, you're acting like I'm the big bad wolf here to eat you or something. Lighten up."

"Sorry," He turned and went to sit back on the couch, "It's just…been a long day." Jakotsu's usually jovial expression turned sour for a moment as he went to sit beside Bankotsu.

"What's wrong?"

"Ur…it's nothing."

Sighing to himself, the black-haired man reached over and placed a hand on Bankotsu's shoulder.

"Come on, you can tell me. We tell each other everything, remember?"

"Well…" He hesitated as he fidgeted with his hands.

_I can't just come out and say, "Hey thanks for not inviting me to the amusement park since you're still after my straight roommate." I don't want to screw up our friendship over this. He's right, we don't keep any secrets- not that knowing Jakotsu finds Inuyasha attractive is any big secret. Hell, the whole campus knows that… But still, I know Inuyasha is more freaked out and irritated by him than flattered, so there's no way he'll go. And well, I…I thought our friendship was more important than his stupid infatuation. Jakotsu's my best friend damnit- not Inuyasha's._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing to himself, Inuyasha brought his fist away from Kagome's door. Struck with a sudden fit of nerves, he found himself unable to complete the knock. Taking a deep breath to calm down and stop the heat from rushing to his cheeks he gulped and tried again. His attempt was interrupted when he heard a shuffle of feet and the chime of a young woman's voice behind him.

"Inuyasha?"

"K-Kagome," The white-haired boy stuttered and turned around to face her, a blush prevalent on his cheeks.

"What were you doing at my door?" She inquired, a bit flustered at the possibilities herself.

"Umm well…"

"Did you ah… want to come inside or something?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as his blush deepened. "Uhh… I… I need to ask you something!" He blurted out. '_Shit…' _

"Need to ask me something?"

"Well I…I have this list," He divulged, not realizing what he'd uttered until after the words had left his mouth. _I guess I could ask Kagome to get the stuff for me…_

"List?"

"Keh- yah it's some stuff I need to pick up for a friend."

"Were you on your way to the store to get it?"

"I was but some of the stuff is… kind of… embarrassing," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome gave him a confused look.

"What is it you need?"

"I'll write it down," He replied, not wanting to reveal to Kagome all the contents of the "Gay stuff list." Figuring he'd start with the basics, he pulled a pen out of his pocket and jotted down what he needed on the back of the list. "It's here." Glancing over Kagome read what he'd scribbled.

"Make up… flowery shampoo…. Inuyasha," She paused, a disappointed tone entering her voice. _Does he have a girlfriend?_ She wondered. _It shouldn't matter to me though… I mean… it's not as if I like him or anything._ Kagome sighed, contradicting her thoughts as she felt a blush cross her cheeks. "Umm… what for?" She managed. Inuyasha bristled.

"It's for my friend… he needs it." The young man clarified. _Friend?__ Oh good,_ Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. _I guess he needs it for a girl his friend knows or something. _

"Well it's no problem then," Kagome gave him a warm smile. Inuyasha nodded in relief and reached in his pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing her an adequate amount of money. Taking it, Kagome placed it in her purse.

"Uh, thanks," The white-haired boy muttered as his cheeks tinged pink. Kagome's did the same, and they found themselves simultaneously turning their heads away from each other's gaze to hide their embarrassment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" Jakotsu edged him on. Bankotsu took a depth breath, and finally managed a few words.

"I just…just thought that…" Feeling the touch of Jakotsu's hand on his chin made the shorter young man pause.

"Go on," Jakotsu say, his hand cupping his friend's chin and tilting it up. Gulping, he began to finish his sentence.

"I just thought that… you'd ask me to the amusement park with you…." Eyes widening, the taller man laughed lightly.

"Is that all this is about?"

Nodding, Bankotsu muttered something under his breath as he hung his head.

_Oh sure Jakotsu, act like it's funny. I'm sure it's hilarious since you think you're going with Inuyasha and I won't be there to interfere._

His thoughts paused as he felt two arms wrapping around him.

"Bankotsu, I didn't ask because I thought you already knew one of those four passes was for you. Did you really think I wasn't going to invite you?" Jakotsu questioned as he pulled him into a hug.

_I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry…_Bankotsu berated himself, until he felt a single tear running down his face, _Shit…why do I always have to get so emotional around Jakotsu?_ Jakotsu just shook his head, and patted his friend's back.

"I'm sorry, Bankotsu. I really thought you already knew. You should have spoken up sooner."

"I know…" The muffled reply came from against Jakotsu's chest.

"So is everything okay now?" He questioned, slowly pulling back and trying to get a glance under Bankotsu's bangs.

"Yah," He said looking up, "It is."

"Good, now let's just kiss and make up and get down to business." Bankotsu's eyes widened as he saw Jakotsu leaning in towards him.

"Ja…Jakotsu!" He protested, pushing him back, "What are you doing?!"

Laughing, the taller young man crossed his arms.

"And it looks like you can't tell when I'm joking either." Frowning, Bankotsu 'Keh'ed' and looked away.

_You know, he's awfully cute when he's angry._ Jakotsu thought to himself with a smirk, and then he blinked as he tried to process something, _Wait…is he…blushing?_

Not really able to tell one way or the other, he shrugged it off, _No way. If my best friend was gay, I would surely know by now, right?_

Shaking the thought from his mind, Jakotsu stood up.

"All right, all right- enough of this for now. Let's get ourselves some food from the kitchen before we get started in on those video games." The braided young-man looked up, smiling as he nodded in reply.

"Okay, but no cheating on the fifth level this time." Jakotsu whipped his head back towards his friend.

"Hey, who said I was cheating?"

"And what did you say about not being able to tell when someone's joking?" Bankotsu noted smugly. Stalking over, Jakotsu gave a light tug to Bankotsu's braid.

"Okay okay, we're even."

"For now," He retorted.

"For now," Jakotsu said in return and at that, the two both started laughing as they walked into the kitchen together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha tapped his foot as he waited down the hallway. He knew it was nearing the time that Jakotsu always left and so, as usual, he watched carefully for the door to his apartment to open.

And sure enough, right on time- the door swung open and the tall figure of Jakotsu sauntered out. Inuyasha could see Bankotsu leaning out the doorway for a moment and perked up his ears to listen in to what they were saying.

"You gonna be okay now, or should I stay a little longer?" Jakotsu questioned as he looked down to the other young man.

"I'm okay now," He replied with a smile, "Thanks again."

"No problem. I should have said something to you about it instead of just assuming, so it's equally my fault."

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya then," Jakotsu said, leaning down to hug his friend.

And at that, Inuyasha watched with a piqued interest.

Sure enough, to most it would seem like a simple, friendly embrace- but Inuyasha was looking for loopholes, and a loophole he found.

_Look at the way Bankotsu's looking up at him. Straight guys don't do that…and if I just casually mention it then…_

His thoughts continued their plotting as he watched Jakotsu head down the main staircase.

"Jakotsu- I thought you parked out back" Bankotsu yelled after him.

"Yah- I forgot. I'll just have to go around the lower level then," Jakotsu's voice was heard calling back from the stairwell.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief.

_Okay, that was close. Next time- make sure to know where Jakotsu parked so he doesn't accidentally run into me while headed for the back staircase._

Shaking the idea of a possible encounter from his mind and setting his thoughts back on his current plan, Inuyasha walked towards his apartment door.

"Coast is clear," Bankotsu remarked on seeing him walking up.

"You always…do that?" Inuyasha asked as he went in the door and shut it behind him.

"Do…what?"

"You know…_hug_ him..." Blue eyes blinked innocently for a moment.

"Um…we usually hug each other goodbye, Inuyasha."

"But you usually don't look at him like that."

The situation putting him on edge, Bankotsu snapped back.

"Like what?"

"Well," Inuyasha began, while thinking to himself- '_here goes nothing…'_, "I don't know. It just seemed to me like…"

"Like?" Bankotsu interrupted, trying to figure out what it was his roommate was trying to say.

"…you looked like you wanted him to kiss you goodbye or something…" He muttered quickly, hoping that it would have the desired effect.

And the effect he wanted, he got.

At the slight mention of supposedly wanting to kiss Jakotsu, Bankotsu's mind drifted back to his friend's "joke" about kissing and making up earlier. And at that thought, he couldn't help but tinge slightly pink.

"It's not like that. We're just best friends," He retorted.

But as Inuyasha smugly noted, Bankotsu was definitely flustered and his roommate's mind had definitely ventured in the direction that he'd wanted it to.

_Okay, now just to keep this up… and it'll work. It **has** to work._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 5:

Inuyasha's got a means to getting the items from his list, but now he must find a way for Kagome to deliver those things without Bankotsu catching on. Needless to say, the chaos is only beginning.


End file.
